Smosh Parallel universe
by Blackcat199
Summary: Ian and Anthony find a secret lair within their home. It was the home of a witch and her sister. they mess around with spells and stuff. They bring in a portal and enter a parallel universe. They don't know it they meet Antonia and Iana (Nia and Ana). Anthony falls for Ana and Ian for Nia.Though there will be consequences


Ian was lounging on the couch watching toddlers and tiaras, " I wish a was like Honey boo boo child" he said to himself, he started copying honey boo boo's facial expressions. Anthony walked in, " what are you doing?" he questioned. " uh just, I'm just- uh what are you doing!" Ian yelled. " cleaning the garage which you were supposed to help me with" he nagged. Ian pouted, " I don't want to " he fussed. Anthony slapped him " JUST HELP ME" he yelled crazy and smashed the TV, and ran around in circles. " ok then , fine!" Ian grumbled, scared. He walked to the garage. Anthony walked in," oh hey". " hey" Ian said as he moved an old tv . They started moving things around and cleaning. Then Ian moved a box to reveal a lever. "what's this?" he asked. Anthony explained " well.. I saw this when we bought the house though I never told you". " WHAT!" he yelled, " well….. I never pulled the lever" Anthony added, trying to make it seem not so bad.

" Well, what are we waiting for" Ian exclaimed, he gripped the lever. He grunted as he tried pulling it down. " some help would be appreciated" Ian suggested. Anthony helped him pull the lever, the rust broke off and the lever made a loud creaking noise. They both stepped back, nothing happened, Ian stomped his feet, " UGH I'm going back to the living room, nothing's happening" Ian complained, he turned around to leave, Anthony suddenly said " look at the wall". Ian turned around. There was a small line of fire drawing a door. "cool" Anthony breathed an touched the fire, he jumped an sucked on his finger, it got BURNED. A bright light flash, then it stopped. They rubbed their eyes, Ian looked at the wall which now had a tall door, which was painted butter cream color it was lined with silver with a rusty doorknob.

Ian turned the Doorknob, " it's locked" he said. "well let's find that key!" Anthony declared. Ian shrugged and said " you check in the garage and I check in the living room". Anthony nodded and went to the nearest box, Ian went to the living room. Ian looked under the couch, Anthony dumped out the box, and searched inside a drawer, Ian went to the refrigerator and searched in an old taco. Anthony and Ian searched for two hours. Ian walked to the garage, and sat next to Anthony, " I give up!" he said. They just sat there in the silence sighing. " well maybe if I rubbed my lucky key we could find it" Anthony suggested holding up an old gold key. " DAMMIT ANTHONY, THAT"S THE KEY" Ian barked. Anthony apologized " OK OK I'm sorry", he inserted the key and twisted.

Anthony backed away and Ian slowly opened the door, there was a dark hallway with light and the faint sound of music at the end. They walked into the light, it was a room, with a bunch of colorful light and the music was louder. There was cauldron and a bunch of bookshelves. The cauldron has a dried blue substance, " wow what happened here, a smurf family massacre", he broke off some of the substance and popped it in his mouth. " what does it taste like?" Ian asked, " it's sweet and it fizzles in your mouth" , suddenly a bunch of freckles popped up on Anthony's face. "Dude, look at your face" Ian said handing him an old dusty mirror next to him. He grabbed the mirror, "HOLY CRAP" he shouted and touched his face, the freckles started going away and he put down the mirror. " thank god" he said relieved. A pen and a book flew around Ian. He snatched it and read the book, " dear diary, I have to go far away from here, I'm leaving with my sister, Eleanor. they hate my magic, though it wasn't my fault that house set on fire and that kid turned into a dwarf, it's magic's fault goodbye forever" he read. "cool we lived in an old ugly wizard's lair" Anthony said. The pages flew and stopped on a drawing. "not old or ugly " Ian said showing a drawing in the diary, the drawing came to life a young girl about looked ageless, they couldn't figure if she was 18 or 30. She had strawberry blonde hair. He turned to another page, a sweet young girl who was 20, with darker hair.

" Dam, she looks good" Anthony said. Ian handed Anthony the book and started pulling out random books off the shelves. Anthony read one of the titles, "summoning and mating with fairies, ok then" he put down the book. He picked up another, " Getting troll Feces" Antony shuddered Ian found a book and flipped to a random page, it was a cleanup spell, " clean , clean , clean it good, because we are in no mood, broom and scrub " Ian said. Everything was suddenly cleaned and all the books were cleared up. Anthony took the book from him and searched for another spell, he whispered it. He disappeared; " ANTHONY HE'S DEAD !" Ian wailed. Ian got punched in the face by something invisible. " "Ow Anthony is that you?" He muttered rubbing his face. Anthony's head reappeared, " yurps". Ian took the book and flipped to a page, the tittle was blurred and the page smelled weird. " it's in Latin, I'll read it anyway , Tollite me, et duc me ad locum, ubi omnia contra suum detegere et malum benedictionem et maledictionem est" Ian read. ( it means; Take me up, take me to a place, where everything is in reverse and it will be a blessing and a curse to show the worse).

A bright light flashed and there was a moving circular thing that looked like it had stars and galaxies in it. Anthony stuck his hand in it, he waved his hand in it. "Let me try" Ian said pushing Anthony's hand away. He shoved his hand in it, he started screaming and Anthony started panicking. Ian pulled back and laughed, " Just kidding it seems pretty harmless". Anthony found an old leather bag, and put the book in. " Let's go " he suggested. " ok on the count of three we go" Ian explained . Anthony nodded, " ok three, two ONE" Ian yelled


End file.
